Time To Plunge Into The Game
Day 1 Jeff: '''Eighteen Americans are about to embark on a journey like no other. They will be marooned in the Andes Mountains in Bolivia, near a potentially active volcano. This region is rich with Native American cultures, and home to the Quechua and Ura Ura tribes. This is where the game will take place. '''Jeff: '''If they want to win the game. They must brave the elements, while braving each other. They will be split into two teams, the team that loses the challenge will have to attend tribal council where one of their members will be voted out of the game. '''Jeff: '''In the end only one can come out on top. And it sure will not be an easy task, for thirty-nine days they will be living in camps with complete strangers, and the ones who can adapt will make it far in this game. '''Jeff: '''39 Days, 18 People, 1 Survivor! ''Eighteen castaways walk along a rugged path up the side of Mount Parinacota. They have been instructed not to speak to each other until the game has begun. '' '''Jeff: '''Already first impressions are being formed, and not a single word has been said. ''The castaways reach a peak, near the top of the volcano, a helicopter flies in and Jeff emerges out of the door. Everyone is excited. '' '''Jeff: '''Welcome to Survivor: Bolivia! ''Everyone Applauds. '' '''Jeff: '''Let's get to it shall we? First, I will announce the first twist of this season. Today, one man and one women will win two things. The first being a hidden immunity idol clue, with which he or she can do whatever they please. They will also become tribe captains and choose the teams in a schoolyard pick. Let's get to it. ''Challenge: Perch ''Each castaway will stand on top of a wooden pillar in the water while lowering a bucket, into the water. Then they must dump the water into a bamboo shoot, raising a flag. The first male castaway and first female castaway will become tribe captains and also receive a clue to the whereabouts of a hidden immunity idol. ''Summary: '' As the challenge started, Darnell and Tao took early leads on the guys side, However, Tao had dropped his bucket, and it seemed as though Darnell was going to win. Douglas started to catch up to Darnell quickly as he got used to the challenge. Eventually it came out to a close race between Darnell and Douglas where Douglas came out on top. On the female's side. Genevieve worked hard to fill her bucket. While everyone gave an average effort, Genevieve's hard work proved to do her justice as she won the challenge. '''Jeff: '''Alright, with that, Douglas you will be the captain of the Apu tribe, while Genevieve you will be the captain for the Qulla tribe. We will do a coin toss to see who chooses first. ''Results: '' 'Jeff: '''Alright, on Apu we got Douglas, Darnell, Alvin, Tao, Mitch, LaTrina, Rachael, Helen, and Muriel. While over on Qulla we have Geneveive, Thelma, Steven, Gregory, Andrew, Antoinette, Frank, Vicki, and Delha. Here are your maps to camp, head on out guys. ''The tribes make it back to their camps punctually. Everyone begins to help out gathering fire wood, building a shelter, and so forth. Everyone begins to briefly introduce theirselves. '' '''Darnell: '''So, what does everyone do for a living? '''Alvin: '''I actually work in a bank. '''Darnell: '''That's awesome man, I work in law. ''Tao approached Rachael '' '''Tao: '''Hey, what's up? '''Rachael: '''Hey, noting I'm just sitting here. ''Back by the shelter, Douglas and Mitch collect firewood supplies. '' '''Mitch: '''So where are you from? '''Douglas: '''Los Angeles. '''Mitch: '''Nice, I'm from Florida '''Thelma: '''Is that a fire I see? '''Steven: '''A fire it is, I practiced before I came onto the show. '''Thelma: '''That's great! ''Frank approaches Andrew while he is resting. '' '''Frank: '''So, what do you think of this team? '''Andrew: '''It's not bad I guess, could be better. '''Frank: '''Definately could be better. ''Gregory helps Vicki carry a heavy log back to camp that they plan to use for firewood. '' '''Vicki: '''So, what do you do for a living? '''Gregory: '''I'm actually a travel agent, you? '''Vicki: '''I'm a professional dancer. Day 2 ''At the brink of dawn, Mitch, Douglas, and Alvin wake up and decide hang out in the lake. '' '''Douglas: '''So I was thinking, that we get some of the stronger players out here, and form an alliance that way we can keep the tribe strong. '''Mitch: '''I'm down with that. '''Alvin: '''Yea, who did you have in mind? '''Douglas: '''So, us three. Darnell, Tao, and maybe LaTrina to solidify a strong six? '''Mitch: '''I like the sound of that. ''Mitch approaches LaTrina at the fire. '' '''Mitch: '''Hey, so, I was talking with Douglas, and we want to get a little group together in case we lose. '''LaTrina: '''And you guys want me in? '''Mitch: '''Yea, of course. '''LaTrina: '''Let's do it. ''Douglas and Alvin walk with Darnell around the woods as they talk to him about the alliance. '' '''Douglas: '''So, would you be comfortable with a six man alliance? '''Darnell: '''Who? '''Alvin: '''Us three, Mitch, LaTrina, and Tao '''Darnell: '''Alright, sounds like a solid group. ''Helen and Muriel start talking in the shelter. '''Helen: '''This is so crazy, being out here is by far the craziest thing I have ever done. '''Muriel: '''Oh honey, I have experience much crazier than this, most of it in the bedroom. ''Genevieve and Frank start building the shelter together. '' '''Frank: '''You can't put these leaves on top of here, if it rains they'll get wet and it will colapse you idiot! '''Genevieve: '''Ok, don't call me an idiot ''Vicki, Genevieve, Antoinette, and Thelma bathe in the lake. '' '''Antoinette: '''I cannot believe he said that to you. '''Genevieve: '''Yea, there is no way I want him making it past our first tribal council. '''Thelma: '''Then let's get rid of him. ''Andrew talks to Gregory to see how he feels. '' '''Gregory: '''I mean, as long as it isn't me leaving I'm happy, you know? '''Andrew: '''Ok, well Frank is like, dead-set on voting for Genevieve. '''Gregory: '''If we can get the numbers, let's do it. Day 3 ''Challenge: ''Know Your Tribe A fact about one of the tribe members will be read out loud. The tribe’s objective is to guess who within their team the statement is referring to. Each player will individually pick who they believe the statement fits. If the majority of the tribe members guess the correct person, then the tribe will receive a point. Whichever tribe reaches five points first wins the challenge. ''Summary: ''' ''The game started with Apu taking the first point while Qulla failed. After two rounds of neither tribe getting a point. Apu and Qulla both got points, making the score 2-1. Apu claimed a third point, and then a fourth. Qulla tried to catch up but was only able to get one more point before Apu took their fifth. '' '''Challenge Winner: '''Apu: 5-2 ''Frank talks to the guys and Delha about voting for Genevieve. '' '''Frank: '''Look, she picked a losing team, why don't we just take her out and strengthen ourselves. '''Gregory: '''Let's do it. ''Vicki approaches Gregory. '' '''Vicki: '''Listen, we need to deal with Frank, he called Genevieve an idiot and he can't go unpunished. '''Gregory: '''I understand that, but look at Frank, he can do challenges. Is there a way we can just knock off one of his allies? ''Vicki runs back to the girls. '' '''Vicki: '''I know we want to target Frank, but it would be impossible now because Gregory will only vote a weak link, so who should I tell him? '''Thelma: '''What if you give him a name and then we tie the vote? '''Genevieve: '''I don't want to take risks. Tribal Council '''Jeff: '''Welcome to your first tribal council guys. Behind each of you is a torch, dip it in the flame and receive fire, in this game fire represents you life. When your fire is gone, so are you. Let's get started guys. ''Jeff proceeds to ask them questions. '' Thelma says that she enjoys the people on her tribe so far. Frank says that he could have asked for better people, but he states “They’re a decent bunch.” Genevieve is happy with the team she selected Gregory says that tonights decision will not be an easy one Delha claims that she feels the tribe will become more unified as the days go on, Antoinette says she isn’t expecting too many surprises, but one can never be sure. Steven says that it is time to plunge into the game, being that Day 3 is here. Vicki says that she thinks she feels safe, but she cannot be sure in this game. Andrew says that whatever happens, “we are still a tribe at the end of the night.” '''Jeff: '''It is time to vote. '''Jeff: '''Delha, the tribe as spoken. '''Delha: '''Night guys. ''Delha exits and Qulla makes their way back to camp. '' ''